The Smile You Rarely Show
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: After a series of misunderstandings, everyone is under the impression that Yuri is pregnant and no one is more thrilled than Otabek.
1. Chapter 1

"Potya!" Yuri called through the apartment trying to figure out where exactly his cat had gone. It was early, and his boyfriend Otabek had just gone to the rink for some early morning training.

Yuri had filled up Potya's bowl only to realize he hadn't seen his cat yet that morning.

"Potya! Come on baby I got your favorite food! Where are you hiding?"

It didn't take long for him to find her. A soft meow was coming from the corner of the living room. Potya had found a comfortable spot and laid down. She didn't look like she felt very well.

Yuri immediately went to her side and pet her fur.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you not feeling well?"

The only response he received was a quiet meow once more.

Yuri knew it was early, but they lived very very close to a veterinarian's office, and they opened decently early anyway, so the concerned Omega scooped up his favorite little girl and put her in her carrier to take her to the vet.

…

It was about 6 in the morning so the veterinarian's office had only just opened, so there weren't any other people there other than Yuri. The vet was able to see them immediately.

"Come on back." The vet said, ushering Yuri to bring in Potya.

"So, what seems to be the problem, huh sweetie?" the vet asked, gently pulling Potya from her carrier.

"I'm not sure if she's sick, but she was acting strange this morning so I brought her in just to make sure she's ok. I love her." Yuri wasn't often soft spoken but he really cared about Potya and was a little worried.

"Ok. Let's see what's going on." The vet said. She checked Potya's vitals, then, determining she was healthy, asked Yuri a few standard questions.

"Do you let her out of the house at all?" the vet asked, shining a light into Potya's eyes.

Yuri nodded. "Sometimes. She has a kitty flap, so she comes and goes from the house sometimes, but she always comes home. I don't really like letting her out, though. I've been thinking of getting rid of the door and just making her a permanent housecat. Why? Do you think she caught something outside?" Yuri asked, worried.

The vet chuckled. "I'd say so. Don't worry Yuri. She's perfectly healthy. She's just expecting."

"Expecting? Expecting what?" Yuri asked.

"Kittens, Yuri. Ms. Potya here is going to have kittens." The vet smiled.

Yuri's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "She's pregnant? How?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably a stray Tom or a neighbor's cat met her on one of her excursions outside. Don't worry, Yuri. She's perfectly healthy. Just take some cat prenatals to give her until she gives birth. She may not take them outright, so you may have to put it in her food. Other than that, she should be perfectly fine."

Yuri was stunned. He looked at his baby girl whom had once again retreated into her carrier. She mewed softly and he smiled. Kittens. How cool!

"Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry to have come in so early." He said.

"Oh Yuri, it's not a problem. We were open anyway. You take care of that little Mommy now."

Yuri smiled. "I will. Thank you."

…

On the way home, Yuri had picked up the cutest little bassinet for Potya. It was big enough to hold a human baby so there was plenty of room for a cat, he figured. It was sickeningly sweet. Very pink with a bunch of frills on it. He'd have to take off the lace later and replace it with something different. But it was fairly cheap for such a big basket.

Once Yuri got home he let Potya out of her cage. She went off somewhere and Yuri took the bassinet to his and Otabek's room and placed it on their bed. He put the cat prenatals on the bedside table and decided he would deal with it later. It wasn't time to feed Potya yet anyway. Yuri looked at the clock. It was only 7 o'clock. Beka had been gone for about 2 hours now. Yuri didn't expect him back anytime soon, so he decided to go lay on the couch. This morning had been a wild ride, and even though it's only been an hour, Yuri felt exhausted. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe it was the combination of being so worried for his little kitty and how early it was. Regardless, Yuri felt like he needed to sit down.

…

Otabek had been training for about two hours now, warming up. He was about to start working on his actual program so he went to his bag to get the CD that had his music on it. That was when he realized he had left his music at home.

"Shit." He cursed aloud, sighing at himself. Why oh why did he have to be so scatterbrained?

"Something wrong, Otabek?" came a voice. It was Victor and Yuuri. They had been here as long as he had been, practicing their pair skating.

"Nothing huge. I just forgot my music at home." Otabek sighed and grabbed his bag. "Guess I gotta go home and get it."

Yuuri stopped him.

"Wait, Otabek. I'll go get it for you. I have to grab my jacket from your place anyway, I left it there by accident a few days ago." Yuuri said. "You just practice your routine. I won't be long."

"Really? You don't mind? Thank you. It should be in the bedside table drawer. I guess I just forgot to grab it this morning." He said.

Yuuri smiled. "No, no. I don't mind at all. Like I said, I have to get my jacket anyway."

…

*Ding dong.* *Ding dong.*

The doorbell rang, startling Yuri awake. He had gotten so comfortable he had fallen asleep on the couch. His hair was frizzy and his eyes were red from exhaustion. That's what he gets for getting up at such an ungodly hour.

Standing up, Yuri felt a bit dizzy. Shit, maybe he was getting sick after all. He should take his temperature and some medicine to make sure it doesn't get any worse.

Turning the doorknob, he came face to face with Yuuri Katsuki.

"Katsudon? What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Oh. Uuh, um…Otabek left his music here so I told him I would come get it for him since I had to grab my jacket from the other night. Are you okay, Yurio? You look a little pale." Yuuri said, concerned.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little under the weather this morning. I'll be ok. Come in." Yuri let Yuuri in, then shut the door.

"Otabek's music is in the bedside drawer and I hung your jacket up in the closet. Help yourself." Yuri said shuffling back to the couch.

Yuuri nodded. "Un. Ok. Thanks." Yuuri said, heading into the bedroom.

Yuuri head into the bedroom and the first thing he saw was the bassinet.

"Huh. Cute. I wonder what this is for." Yuuri muttered, playing with the lace. Moving to the bedside table he opened the drawer and immediately found Otabek's music. It was right where he said it would be.

Glancing at the top of the table, Yuri saw a pill bottle of some kind. He tried to make out the words, but they were in Russian, and while he was getting better at Russian, he wasn't that good yet.

"дородовые витамины…" he muttered.

"витамины…витамины.." That was the only word he knew. These were some kind of vitamins.

Taking out his phone, he translated the first word. Дородовые. Prenatal.

дородовые витамины.

дородовые витамины.

дородовые вввитамины.

Prenatal Vitamins.

Yuuri's eyes became as big as dinner plates.

Yuri was sick. The frilly bassinet. Prenatal Vitamins.

Yuuri quickly left the room and saw Yuri lounging on the couch.

He couldn't be. Yuuri had to speak up.

"Yurio…um…are…are you…" Yuuri couldn't say it. He knew the young skater was an omega, just like himself, but to think he and Otabek were going to be…They would be…

"Hmm? What is it, piggy?" Yurio looked annoyed.

Yuuri couldn't bring himself to say it. Yuri was so young. Otabek too. Oh God.

"Are you…feeling okay?"

Yuri sighed. "I guess. Did you find it?"

Oh he sure did.

"Yeah. Um…Yuri…I didn't mean to snoop, but…I saw the stuff…in your bedroom."

"Hah? What stuff?" he asked, still a bit groggy from his nap.

"The…the basket and vitamins. Does…Does Otabek know?" Yuuri asked, curious.

Yuri yawned. "What? No, not yet. I just found out this morning."

"This morning? Wow. Um…What…do you think about it?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. Sorry, Katsudon, but I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to bed. Tell the old man I said hi." Yuri said.

Yuuri nodded as if he understood. "Yeah. You must be tired. Um…I'll…talk to you later?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He was about to shut the door when Yuuri spoke.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay Yurio? No matter what time it is. Okay?"

Yurio gave him a weird look, but nodded.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

Yuri then shut the door and headed back to bed.

Yuuri got about halfway to the rink before he realized he forgot his jacket again. But that didn't matter. Yuuri practically ran all the way back to the rink.

…

It was quiet when he returned, the scraping of blades against ice the only sound being made.

Otabek saw Yuuri and headed over to get his music.

"Thanks again, Yuuri. You're a lifesaver." He then noticed the odd expression on the young omega's face.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Otabek asked.

"Umm…Otabek, I…I think you need to go home. Forget about practice for today." He said.

Otabek's brow furrowed in confusion.

"…Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuuri bit his lip in nervousness.

"Well…um…it's Yurio…he…um…" he began.

That got Otabek's attention. "What's wrong with Yura? Is he ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I…um…I don't really think it's my place to say…" Yuuri started.

"Yuuri, what is it? What's going on? What's wrong?" Otabek asked him again.

Yuuri bit his lip even harder.

"It…it's Yurio…he…"

"What? What is it? Is he ok? What? You're scaring me. Is he ok?"

"Yurio…is….he is…Yuri's pregnant." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Otabek froze.

"…What did you say?"

Yuuri fidgeted more.

"Shit. I…I didn't want to say, because it's not really my place to do so, but…he'll need you. He just found out this morning, so…you need to go be with him."

Otabek was unable to move for a few moments, but then it was as if Yuuri's words all hit him at once. Yuri was pregnant? His Yura? His precious Yura? That's…that's just…

A sort of unknown feeling rose in his chest. It was like a mixture of pure joy and terror at the same time.

Otabek quickly took his skates off and stuffed them in his bag, practically sprinting out the door.

…

A/N: I guess I'll leave it here. I was unsure if I wanted this to be a oneshot or not, but it's getting too long so it needs to be split into two.


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth was that all about?" Victor asked, coming up next to Yuri.

"Otabek just ran out of here like he was running a marathon. What did you say to him?" Victor asked, curious.

Yuuri turned to face Victor.

"Oh god, Victor, I…I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I…Yurio…he…" Yuuri looked upset.

"What? What is it? Just tell me. What about Yurio? Is he ok?" Victor was worried.

Yuuri bit his lip.

"Define okay?" Yuuri asked.

Victor looked at him like he had 2 heads.

"Is he injured? Is he sick? Is he dying? Why do you look like that?" Victor asked.

Yuuri looked contemplative. "Well…it's not a bad thing. Not really. It could be a really good thing. Maybe. I don't know…I…"

Victor grabbed Yuri by the shoulders.

"Yuuri. Take a deep breath in."

He did.

"Now exhale."

He did.

"Now…tell me. What's wrong?"

Yuuri took another deep breath.

"Yurio is…going to have a baby." Yuuri said.

Victor's face seemed to lose all of it's color.

"What?" He whispered. "Are you sure?"

Yuuri nodded. "He had a baby bassinet and prenatal vitamins in their bedroom. He was also sick this morning so I asked him about it. I didn't mean to be a snoop, Victor, honest."

Victor was frozen in place.

"When I asked him about it, he said he just found out that morning. God. I.. I feel bad now because I shouldn't have said anything. This wasn't my business and I've jammed my nose in it. Yuri should have been the one to tell Otabek, not me. Jesus...I..."

Victor hadn't moved. "Yuri's...pregnant. Wow. Just...wow. I don't know what to say."

"I didn't either. But we need to keep this private. They don't need us telling people about their private lives." Yuuri looked at Victor sternly.

Victor looked back at him.

"...Right."

….

Once Yuri woke up from his power nap he felt so much better. It seemed like all he needed was a little rest after all.

"Yura?" Came a voice. It almost seemed frantic.

Yuri would know that voice anywhere.

"Beka? What are you doing home so early?" Yuri asked, stepping into the living room only to be greeted by his boyfriend and a giant bouquet of flowers.

Yuri's eyes almost bugged out of his face.

"What's all this?" he questioned.

Beka came right up to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Yuri giggled, which was something only reserved for Otabek, as Beka trailed kisses down his neck and down his arm to his hand.

Yuri laughed again. "W-what's gotten into you?"

"Yura, you're so beautiful. I love you." Otabek nuzzled into him as Yuri became more and more confused.

"I love you too. Now what's up?"

"Yuuri told me…everything."

"Everything?" Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded. "Everything." He repeated. "He told me to come home because…you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?" Otabek cupped Yuri's cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb along it.

"Well, yes, now. I wasn't feeling too great this morning, but it's passed now." Yuri told him.

"Is that the only reason you came home? Beka you didn't have to miss practice because of me. And what's with the flowers? Did you do something?" Yuri's eyes narrowed in mock suspicion, teasing.

Otabek grinned.

"Me? Do something? Never." He played right back.

"Uh huh. Seriously though. The flowers?" Yuri asked again.

"They're for you. And regardless on whether or not you're feeling better, I'm staying home today. Let me just go and put my stuff in the bedroom."

As he took off his jacket and entered their bedroom his eyes immediately went to the frilly bassinet.

"Oh Yura. You already bought this?" Beka muttered, running his hand along the bassinet.

Otabek put his stuff into the bedroom and went back out to see Yuri in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Otabek asked.

Yuri gave him a strange look. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking. It's almost lunchtime after all."

Otabek smiled and went up behind Yuri to wrap his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into Yuri's neck once more.

"You're so beautiful Yura. I love you."

Carefully turning off the stove, Yuri turned around to face his Alpha and boyfriend.

"Otabek, what is up? Honestly. You haven't been able to keep your hands off me since you got home. And while that's not a bad thing, it's not normal for you. Are you okay?" Yuri was becoming more and more concerned about Otabek's behavior.

"No…not really. I…"

It was like an uncontrollable lust had overcome him. Yuri scent was driving him crazy.

"I need you." Otabek said, sliding his hand up Yuri's shirt.

Yuri turned red. "Beka…I…oh fuck…I…"

Otabek wasn't sure if it was the thought of his mate pregnant with his baby, or if it was just an uncontrollable love he felt for Yuri, but Beka needed him. And he needed him NOW. It wasn't like Yuri could get any more pregnant, after all.

"Beka…I…shit. Ok." Yuri kissed him and dragged him to the bedroom. Placing the basket off the bed and to the side, Yuri dragged Otabek onto the mattress.

"You want me?" Yuri purred into Otabek's ear.

Otabek growled.

"More than anything. I…I love you." Otabek could barely think.

"Then take me." Yuri said.

…

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I know it's short but I've been working all week and was sick today so I wasn't able to write down a lot. But I wanted to get this out by Friday, and I'm already a bit late on that because I was super sick today. However, I have Mondays off, so I will have the next chapter ready by then or Tuesday. So thanks y'all for reading and I'll be back then.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Otabek began gentle, peeling off Yuri's clothes one by one. Gently caressing his sides, he made sure to be gentle with his love.

"Mmm…oohhh…Beka. God…I…I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think I like it." Yuri moaned, pulling Otabek down for a long, drawn out kiss.

Otabek chuckled. "I think it's more of what's gotten into you. You're so beautiful, baby. I love you."

"Mm…I love you too. More. Now. You started this."

Otabek placed his hand gently on Yuri's stomach and began to rub. It was a beautiful, sweet moment.

Yuri looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing…?" he asked, slightly confused.

Otabek responded with his lips on Yuri's, trailing kisses down to his exposed stomach.

"I just…I'm loving the idea of you pregnant with my baby. All round and swollen with child. It's…sexy."

Yuri's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Pregnant? What on earth was he talking about? Was this…a kink? They had roleplayed before, but...a pregnancy roleplay?

"You want to...see me big and pregnant? Beka…I…"

Otabek quickly shut him up with a kiss. "Of course I do. The idea of it just makes me…want you."

Leaning down for another kiss, Otabek quickly but gently put a finger inside Yuri, beginning to open him up.

All rational thought left Yuri's mind at that moment.

"Mmm…fuck. Damn, Beka. That's…good. Add another." Yuri commanded.

Otabek did, adding two.

"Fuck! Yeah, baby. Right there. Mm…so good." Yuri moaned.

"Do you like it, kitten? Do you want me in you?" Otabek asked, adding the last two, spreading Yuri open on his hand.

"Nnggh…fuck…Oh…yes I do. I want to feel you baby." Yuri's body was starting to overheat. Any and all rational thoughts were beginning to leave Yuri's mind. He was going into an induced heat.

Shit.

"Beka…a….a cond…aaah!" in his heat-addled mind, the last thing Yuri could focus on was Otabek saying it wasn't necessary.

Slick poured from Yuri as his temporary heat overwhelmed him.

Otabek wasted no time, taking his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Yuri cried out as Otabek entered him. The heat had hit with full force.

"Oh… oh God, right there!" Yuri screamed.

"You smell so good, baby. Fuck yeah. Does this feel good? Does it feel good to be split open on Daddy's cock? Gonna to take this knot?"

Otabek took his pretty Omega's nipples into his mouth.

"Oh yes, oh God! Yeah, give me your knot Daddy!"

"Wanna put more babies inside you, make you fat and round with my pups!

Yuri stiffened for just a moment. "What do you…Aah! Fuck! Yes daddy! Whatever you want! Knot me! Fuck me, Alpha! I'll do whatever you want! I'll bear your pups! Just let me cum!" Yuri screamed, losing himself in ecstasy and heat.

"Not yet kitten." A growl escaped from Otabek's throat.

Yuri ground himself on Otabek, taking in every inch. "Fuck yeah! Cum inside me! Fucking harder! Fuck me harder!" Yuri screamed.

Otabek growled again, possessively. This Omega was his. His pretty Omega. His mate. The overcoming lust had been an unexpected rut. His body going crazy over the mere thought of his beautiful Yura pregnant. Otabek couldn't help the dirty words that spilled from his mouth.

"Going to cum baby. I'm going to knot you and spill my seed inside your pretty little womb. Going to impregnate you more. Going to love watching your belly swell with child! Going to watch it grow and grow and grow until there's no more room for them in here! I'll hold your hand as you labor and…fuck… watch as you birth every one of our children into the world."

Yuri's head was swirling. What words. He wasn't sure what to say. This was a bit too intense for roleplay.

"Oh God, Yuri I'm going to knot you. Take it! Take my knot! Oh God, I'm cumming!"

Yuri wrapped his legs around up to Beka holding him in closer.

"Oh God! Me too! Fuck me Beka! Fuck all the babies into me! I'll take them all! Just…Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

With an overwhelming shudder, Otabek's body locked into Yuri's without difficulty and his knot swelled.

It took quite a while before they both came down from their high. Yuri was exhausted, as his induced heat had taken a toll on him.

However some of his sanity had began to come back. Otabek continue to nuzzle into Yuri's shoulder, breathing in his enticing scent.

"Oh my God, Yura. That was…intense." Otabek said, trying to catch his breath.

Yuri nodded. "We've never gone that deep before. Where did you come up with all of that?" Yuri asked.

Otabek frowned. "What do you mean that deep?"

Yuri looked at him with a strange expression. "I mean with the role-play and all that. It's not like I didn't like it, it just seemed like you went a little overboard."

Otabek looked at him oddly.

"I wasn't role-playing" he said. "I can't wait for us to have this baby. And I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I love you, Yuri. You're my whole heart."

Now he had gotten Yuri's full, undivided attention. Yuri sat up and looked at him in the eye.

"Otabek…I think we need to talk." Yuri said, eyes burning with resolve.

Otabek smiled at Yuri and caressed his face. He placed another hand on Yuri's stomach and begin to rub it.

"I agree. Yura, when I first found out you were pregnant this morning, I'm not going to lie. I panicked a little. I mean it's a bit of an overwhelming thought to be honest. But then I thought about how much we love each other and how much this baby is just going to enrich our lives." Otabek stared at Yuri with absolute love.

Yuri looked at Otabek with the same kind of loving eyes. He didn't know what to say. All of the words were stuck in his throat and he was finding it hard to even breathe.

"Oh boy." Yuri managed to get out.

"Or a girl. As long as they're okay and thriving and healthy in there. Yuri we're going to be parents. We took some of me and some of you and…we made a baby. This is the greatest gift you could have ever given me."

Yuri's eyes shone with love for the man that was in front of him.

"Beka, I… I love you too. But there's something you need to know. I'm not really sure how or why you think I'm pregnant… but I'm not." Yuri explained.

"What? You're not?" Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no." he said. "Why did you think I was pregnant in the first place?" he asked.

Otabek sighed. "Yuuri told me so. He said y'all had talked about it this morning."

"What? When did we…?"

...

...

FLASHBACK

...

...

"Are you…feeling okay?"

Yuri sighed. "I guess. Did you find it?"

"Yeah. Um…Yuri…I didn't mean to snoop, but…I saw the stuff…in your bedroom."

"Hah? What stuff?" he asked, still a bit groggy from his nap.

"The…the basket and vitamins. Does…Does Otabek know?" Yuuri asked, curious.

Yuri yawned. "What? No, not yet. I just found out this morning."

"This morning? Wow. Um…What…do you think about it?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri shrugged. "It's cool, I guess. Sorry, Katsudon, but I'm tired. I'm gonna go back to bed. Tell the old man I said hi." Yuri said.

...

...

...

...

"Shit. Fucking pig completely misunderstood! I hope he hasn't run his big fat mouth off to people about this!"

…

...

...

...

"So…what time do we need to be there?" Victor asked, Talking to someone on the phone.

A pause.

"Yeah, yeah. No, I don't mind. No of course not. We should be able to get them here no problem. Thanks, Phichit, for helping me with this. I don't think Yuuri would have wanted to get involved. Uh huh. I know, it's so exciting!"

A pause.

"Of course he will! Yurii's going to love this! This will be the best and most extravagant baby shower ever!"

…

A/N: We're getting to the tail end of this, folks. Don't forget to give that could have something to like if you're enjoying the story and a comment down below. They fuel me.

Lots of love until next Friday!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here it is! The next to last chapter of the story. This was going to be a 4 chapter story but it's stretched into 5. And this chapter's much shorter than usual because I haven't had a lot of time to write this week. We had to work on Thanksgiving and who fucking boy it was awful!

Anyway, Y'all enjoy! And I will see you for the Final Chapter next Friday.

…

"Hahahaha!" Otabek laughed.

Yuri pouted.

"Stop laughing." he said.

"The cat?! The fucking cat!"

"Come on, Beka. It's not that funny." Yuri said.

"Not that funny?" Otabek questioned. "It's hilarious! And what a wonderful set of circumstances!"

"Look, Beka, while I'm happy you're not disappointed anymore, laughing at the situation is starting to make me mad. Who knows who Katsudon told? This could be a disaster!"

Otabek finally stopped laughing and looked at his adorable boyfriend who was still pouting about the situation.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He didn't really even want to tell me." Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms.

Yuri continued to pout.

Suddenly a thought popped into Otabek's head.

"Hey, let me see that bottle again?"

Yuri tossed him Potya's vitamins.

Otabek looked at the bottle of prenatals that the vet had prescribed for Potya. It clearly listed them as for feline use, but it made sense that Yuuri, who was not that good with Russian yet, would get it mixed up.

"Not to be used for human consumption." He read off the back of the bottle.

Otabek shook his head. "He really needs to get better at Russian."

"Fucking pig. Making you think I was pregnant." Yuri spat, angrily.

Otabek chuckled. "After tonight? You could be." he teased.

Yuri scowled. "Don't even joke."

Otabek grinned and placed the pills back where they had come from on the bedside table.

He glanced over at his wonderful and beautiful little Omega who was still standing there looking annoyed.

"I love you. One day, you're going to make a great parent." Otabek told him, going over to him and kissing him on the nose.

"With my temper? That poor child." Yuri joked.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I went a little nuts there. I was just…so excited and terrified at the same time."

Yuri nodded. "I understand Beka." Yuri said.

"No, you don't. It was a weird mixed feeling.. I can't explain it."

"No, Beka, really I do. I understand fully." Yuri assured him.

Otabek just held him tighter.

"Can I tell you something?" Yuri asked him.

Otabek looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"Of course you can. You know you can tell me anything." Otabek reassured him.

Yuri took a deep breath.

"I actually did have a pregnancy scare once." Otabek tensed up at hearing that confession from his boyfriend.

"Once!" Yuri reassured. "It wasn't long after we had started dating. My heat hadn't come and I was so terrified. I was going to talk to you about it, but I was so upset and so scared that you'd be mad at me."

Otabek looked at him with wide eyes.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Otabek asked.

"I didn't want to worry you for nothing. My heat eventually came, and everything was okay, but… I've always felt bad that I never told you about it." Yuri confesses.

Otabek's eyes softens.

"Oh baby, don't ever be scared to tell me something like that. I'm your Alpha, and I will love you through anything."

Yuri's eyes were wet with unshed tears. He nodded.

"Okay. I understand. Thank you, Beka. I love you."

Yuri looked straight into Otabek's eyes and suddenly Otabek was filled with love for this man. It grew throughout his heart and spread to every inch of his body.

He didn't mean to blurt it out like this.

It should have been planned.

There should have been roses.

Or fireworks.

The timing wasn't right.

But he had to ask.

"Yuri?"

At the sound of his actual name, Yuri started.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at Otabek with trepidation.

"Marry me?" Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and got down on one knee. He didn't have a ring or anything yet, so this was the best he could do.

Yuri's breath caught in his throat and his eyes shone. The tears couldn't be held back anymore and he cried out of joy.

"Of course!" he smiled.

…

A/N: Yeah, as I said, very short chapter today. I'm sorry about that. But the next one is going to be much much much longer because it's the final chapter.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	5. Chapter 5

"Victor, what on earth are you doing?" Yuuri asked, stepping into the giant mess that was the skating rink.

Victor quickly spun around, obviously not expecting to see his lovely husband there, but there he was, nevertheless.

Arms folded and looking at Victor with a strange look, Yuuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The entire ice rink had been done up in banners and balloons. A giant banner that read, "Congratulations Yuri and Otabek!" was spread on a giant beam that graced the entire skating rink. Baby things were littered everywhere, obviously as gifts for the couple.

"Yuuri! Moya lubov! Come look!" Victor said, trying and failing to ease Yuuri into this situation.

"Dear God, Victor. What have you done?! What is all this?" Yuuri asked, eyes widened in disbelief.

Victor didn't blink. "It's a baby shower. For Yuri and Beka and their little one to be. Isn't it wonderful?!"

"It's something." Yuuri said, obviously mad. "I don't know if I'd call it wonderful. I thought I told you not to tell anyone. Who did you tell? You couldn't have done all this by yourself." Yuuri accused.

Victor turned a bit red.

"Not many people. Really…"

"Vitya…tell me you only told one person." Yuuri said.

Victor nodded. "I only told one person." He repeated.

"Which was…?"

"Phichit…"

"Oh God…" Yuuri groaned.

"What?"

"Victor, I love Phichit. But you know damn well he can't keep a secret."

"Oh yeah. I know that." Voctor looked sheepish.

Yuuri looked at him sternly. "Who did he tell?"

"Just a few people…who told a few other people…and now…we're planning a baby shower!"

Yuuri looked at the rediculious but well-intentioned gaudy decorations around the rink.

"Victor this is a little too much, don't you think?"

"Nonsense! Yuri and Otabek are our friends. I want to do everything I can to make this special for them!"

Yuuri sighed. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, hun? I mean Yuri's not even showing yet. It has to be very early in his pregnancy. Aren't baby showers for when the baby is almost here? Shouldn't we wait?"

"We can have another one when he's closer to his due date. This one is just one of support, letting them know we're going to be here for them. It's a perfectly normal thing, having a baby. I think this will give them confidence. Also, it's never too early to go baby shopping!"

Oh my God Victor was going off the freaking rails. As Yuuri looked at his face however, he saw the absolute joy shining in his husband's eyes. Oh what the hell? It's not like this would hurt anything.

"Okay fine, when are you going to be throwing them this baby shower? Today? Tomorrow?"

Victor turn to Yuri and smiled even wider.

"So you approve? Yay!" Victor exclaimed, wrapping Yuuri into a big hug.

"Now I never said that. I'm just going to let you go along with whatever idiotic project you're doing now. Now when is it?"

"It's tomorrow. I've got everything set up. All we need is Yuri and Otabek. I set the time for 2. It's noon now, so that will give everyone time to get over here."

"Victor, you never really answered my question. Who all knows about this?"

"Well, Phichit, obviously. And… probably… a few more?"

Yuri started to glare at him again, arms folded.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, I know Phichit told Chris, and Mila…and Georgi…Minami may be coming…"

"Minami-kun? But he lives all the way in Japan! Don't tell me he's flying over here just for this!"

"Fine. I won't tell you that."

Yuuri sighed.

"The Crispino twins…The Nishigoris and their triplets…Yakov, of course, and Lilia…"

Yuuri groaned. This was going to be rediculious.

…

"Hey Beka?" Yuri called out.

"What's up?" Otabek asked, heading into the living room where Yuri was bent down, petting Potya, who was lying on her side, mewling.

"I think Potya may be further along than we all thought. She looks like she could give birth any second now."

Otabek bent down to look at Potya who was indeed looking like she was getting ready to have her kittens.

"You're right. What should we do?"

Yuri looked at his baby and sighed. "I guess I'll call the vet. See what she says." Yuri said, grabbing his cell and dialing a number, walking away to have a private talk with the vet.

…

…

"Hey Potya." Otabek said, "You must not be feeling too good huh?" Otabek pet her fur, listening to her whine.

"You know, you and your kittens have given everybody quite a scare over here. Everyone thought it was your daddy who was going to have the baby. Even me. But it was you the whole time, huh?"

Potya simply meowed in response.

"I think you're going to be a great mommy. You can do this. Good girl."

It was at that moment that Yuri came back after talking to the vet.

"Well, it seems like I was right. Potya is going to have her kittens soon. The vet said there was no cause for alarm, just make sure there's a nice comfortable space for her in the house somewhere where she can have her kittens. The vet said she might have them tonight but she might have them tomorrow, it just depends. For now, let's just make her a comfortable spot."

…

…

After making her a comfortable spot in the house, Yuri and Otabek went out for a quick dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but afterwards Otabek dragged Yuri into the nearest jewelry store.

"Beka?" Yuri asked, looking at his fiancée with wide eyes.

"We have to get you a ring. This way, you can choose your own." Yuri smiled and agreed, heading inside with his Alpha to choose their wedding ring.

In the end, they chose two simple silver wedding bands. I saw the gold ones, as well, but Yuri was adamantly against them.

"No way we're copying the Piggy and his balding Russian."

So, once they went back home, after checking on Potya and seeing she had, in fact, not yet had her kittens, they went to bed after making sure she was as comfortable as she possibly could be.

….

The next morning, Yuri could tell. She was going to have her kittens that day. Yuri was determined not to leave her side at all today, so when Otabek got a text message from Victor stating that he and Yuri needed to come to the rink to drop off Yuuri's jacket that he had managed to forget for the 2nd time, Yuri sent Otabek alone.

"They don't need us both there just to bring him his stupid jacket. You take it to him. I'm not leaving her side."

Yuri seemed adamant about it, plopping down on the floor and petting Potya while she labored.

"I'm not leaving her. I'm not really sure what's wrong with her. She hasn't eaten a thing all day." Yuri said.

Otabek scoffed a half-chuckle. " I think it's obvious what's the matter. I bet you by the end of the day we hear the pitter-patter of little paws."

Yuri smiled a half-smile.

"You know, if the way you've taken care of Potya is any indication, one of these days you're going to make a really wonderful parent." Beka told him.

Yuri blushed, but said nothing as he continued to pet Potya.

Otabek sighed. "Do you know how far off it'll be?" he asked.

Yuri shook his head. "No, but I don't think it'll be very long. She's very listless."

"Ok. But call me as soon as something happens, okay? I love her too, y'know."

Yuri looked up at Otabek and grinned. "I know. I will."

….

"Victor, this is absolute madness." Yuuri sad, looking around the ice rink. Everyone was there. From Mila and her mate, Sara, to Nikolai and Yakov. It was packed full of most of the people from the Russian skating Federation. Absolute Madness.

"It's not madness, Yuuri. It's support!"

Yuuri sighed but was quickly shut up as they heard the door to the skating ring begin to open.

"Oh God, that must be them! Everyone into position!" Victor panicked.

Everyone hid, and the door swung open to reveal Otabek.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

Otabek looked on in abject horror. What in the fresh hell was all of this?

"What the fuck is all of this?" He asked, incredulous.

"It's a baby shower! For you and Yuri-oh? Where's Yuri?" Victor asked.

Otabek frowned and crossed his arms.

"At home. And it's a good thing too, he might strangle all of you if he saw this. What on earth is going on here?"

"It's a baby shower!" piped up Minami, happy.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to come out here and congratulate you on Yuri on your new baby." That voice came from Mila.

Otabek's face fell.

"Oh no. Guys, you've completely misunderstood. We're not…"

"Oh, we're so happy for you!" came one voice.

"Guys, really. We're.."

"It's just so wonderful! A Baby!"

"Guys! Seriously! I know you think you're doing a nice thing, and honestly if it were true, I would be the happiest man in the world, honestly. But we're not…"

It was at that moment that Otabek's phone rang. It was Yuri, calling him on FaceTime.

"Excuse me." Otabek said stepping slightly away.

"Hey Yura. What's up?" Otabek asked.

"Beka, come home! It's time. They're coming."

"What, now?" Beka asked.

"Yes, now. Please hurry home. You don't want to miss it." Yuri said, hanging up the phone.

"What?! Yuri's…?"

Apparently Victor had overheard that entire conversation.

"It's time already?!" he freaked out.

Otabek sighed. "No, it's…"

"Yuuri!" Victor freaked. "We have to hurry! Yuri's in labor!"

Victor's screams echoed throughout the entire skating rink.

"What?!"

"How?!"

"He didn't even show at all!" yelled the voices of some.

"Victor, please. It's okay. Yuri can handle it." Otabek said.

Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your Omega is at home having your baby! What kind of an alpha are you?!" Even Yuuri was getting upset.

"Otabek, how could you not know your Omega was this close!?"

"He's not! I just…" Otabek took in one big breath and sighed.

"You know what? Fuck it! Come with me. It'll be easier to show you."

…..

"Awww!" everyone cooed at the adorable new kittens that was fast asleep in the new baby basket. There were five in total. Two of them look like tiny little Potyas. Spitting image. The others were are range of colors. They were so cute!

"Otabek, why didn't you just tell us Yurio wasn't pregnant?" Victor asked.

"I tried!"

"But…" Yuuri became slightly red, as this had started because of his own misunderstanding.

"This is all the piggy's fault! If your Russian was better you would have read that those prenatal vitamins were for felines only." Yuri spat.

Yuuri became even more red, if it were possible.

"I'm sorry, Yurio."

"Yeah, well…it's ok. I guess." He grumbled.

"But honestly, no more surprise baby showers unless it's confirmed I'm having a baby. Jeez."

Victor and Yuuri nodded.

"Thanks for the thought, though. It actually was a nice gesture." He mumbled.

Victor and Yuri blinked in surprise.

"Yurio that was…nice. Are you sure you're not pregnant? Your hormones could be out of whack." Victor teased.

Yuri glared.

"Get out of my house!"

….

A/N: And there it is. The ending. I might do an epilogue, but I'm not certain yet. I hope you all liked the ending and I am hoping to get back to writing my other fic again very soon.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
